official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Protection Hats
Protection Hats special hats are the ones that guard the shops in FNaFb2 and the first act of FNaFb3. Defeating them, although not really obligatory for beating the game, is needed to unlock shops with better equipment and items, making them vital to progress properly. They are mostly identical to the regular hats that had the same role in the first game, with the difference of having their own names, their own battler sprites and fighting solo in the battles. In both of their appearances, they have the same battle theme as their FNaFb1 equivalents: Virtual Star Embryology from the Anime Toonz Presents Kikuko Inoue album, which is not to be confused with the version from the Revolutionary Girl Utena credits. In FNaFb2 Mechanically, they work almost the exact same as in the first game. They are always present at four different spots in the pizzeria. Each one can be interacted with, starting a fight immediately. Should you win, the hat will be replaced with a B.B. shop. Hats with better stats guard shops with better items. In the main game every undefeated Protection Hat will vanish after taking out all cameras. They are not present in the Q scenario, forcing you to either go through the game without ever buying anything or using the vending machine. There are four of them, each with greater stats than the previous, but all can only do the basic Attack. Their names indicate in which area they are found. Unlike in every other game, they also appear as backup to some of the cameras. Main Hall Protection Hat It gives 400 EXP and 10 tokens. It also has a 1/10 chance to drop a Pizza Slice. Party Room Protection Hat Found at Party Room 3, specifically. It gives 800 EXP and 20 tokens. It also has a 1/10 chance to drop a Pizza Slice. Kid's Cove Protection Hat It gives 1600 EXP and 40 tokens. It also has a 1/10 chance to drop a Pizza Slice. Office Protection Hat It gives 3200 EXP and 80 tokens. It also has a 1/10 chance to drop a Pizza Slice. In FNaFb3 They are the most unique of Protection Hats. There is a total of three, each with a different sprite and its own set of moves. Unlike in the second game, they are only fought to unlock the shops and never appear as backup. They are not present from the start. Instead, for every phantom defeated one of them will appear (excluding the fourth phantom, which will only finish unlocking the door to the office). Defeating one unlocks a new B.B. shop, but since all shops share the same content in this game, the items you can buy is based on the number of Protection Hats you have slain. If copyrighted songs are disabled, their battle theme is replaced by The 13th Reflection from the Kingdom Hearts 2 soundtrack. Protection Hat A Found at ROOM 6 after defeating one phantom. It gives 2150 EXP and 80 tokens. You will also learn the combo skill Destruction. The only move it knows is the basic Attack. Protection Hat B Found at ROOM 4 after defeating two phantoms. It gives 6450 EXP and 100 tokens. You will also learn the combo skill Devastation. Its moveset is a bit more complex, with a total of three attacks, but all of them have a priority of 5: *Attack *Dual Attack *Death: 70% chance to hit, but it can only use it when at 20% of Max HP or less. There are also three moves with a priority of 4 in its repertoire, but they require MP to use. Most enemies with skills that need MP have enough that they won't run out of it before the battle is over, or they have some way to recharge it when it's getting low. The Protection Hat B, on the other hand, has no MP and cannot gain any since its maximum is 0. This means the three following moves are never used in battle: *Poison Lens *Confusion Lens *Smoke Lens Protection Hat C Found at ROOM 1 after defeating three phantoms. It gives 8120 EXP and 120 tokens. It has the biggest moveset of the three. *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Spread Bomb: Priority 5. Costs 35 Tech. *Death: Priority 3. 70% chance to hit. Can always use it. It has the same three unusable moves with a priority of 4: *Poison Lens *Confusion Lens *Smoke Lens Category:FNaFb2 Category:FNaFb3 Category:Bosses